1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle, as well as a computer program and a control device for operating a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Driving machines of vehicles are usually operated with the aid of an accelerator pedal, i.e., the pedal is used to transmit a request for a desired driving torque to the driving machine. Methods for converting a position (angle) of the accelerator pedal into an electrical signal are known. This signal is detected by an engine control unit and used to control the driving machine. This principle is used, for example, in gasoline or diesel engines, hybrid drives and electric motors. Methods are furthermore known for using variables derived from the accelerator pedal position to, for example, evaluate a behavior of the driver or to additionally control the driving machine.
Publications in this field are, for example, published international patent application document WO 09144064, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,751, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,544, published German patent application document DE102005002265 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,155.